


(But You) Never Let Me Down

by Madame_Tethras



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tethras/pseuds/Madame_Tethras
Summary: A one shot look into what happened to Lavellan after her date with Solas in Crestwood.





	(But You) Never Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I do not own anything it all belongs to Bioware. Such as the opening quotes. 
> 
> Literally inspired by Dorian's muscly arms.

"Tell me you don't care."

"I can't do that."

"Tell me I was some casual dalliance so I can call you a coldhearted son of a bitch and move on!"

"I'm sorry."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Maia returned to Skyhold devastated. She couldn't keep her thoughts in order. Her vallaslin was gone. Her vhenan was gone. And it turns out her whole race's history was just lies. She had not even the slightest concept of what to do next. Even Corypheus couldn't shake her from the daze Solas had left her in. 

She wandered in through the gates of her keep, leading her Wild Hart behind her. She moved so slowly her mount would nudge her with his nose every so often. 

Maia was lost in thought as she lazily climbed the stairs to the Great Hall, feet dragging ever so slightly. She involuntarily held her breath and gazed at her feet as she followed them through the rotunda. She climbed the stairs to the library and before realizing she had reached the top, she felt her forehead thud against leather and metal. She felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and squeeze. She embraced her dearest friend and came unglued. She couldn't help but realize Dorian would have to change clothes after this. The only thing in the world holding Maia together was his tight hold on her. Almost like he knew that if he let go for even a moment, she would fall to pieces. He rested his cheek against her as she cried puddles into his chest. 

Once she had calmed down, Dorian took his place in his favorite chair. The little elf rested her head on his knee and he played with her hair as he read to her in Tevene.


End file.
